


There's No Place Like Home

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within The Shadows [54]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: Malon looked out across the open field cradling a baby in her arms. The baby was awake and smiling, happy as could be looking around at everything with confusion. Malon had wanted to get off the ranch for a little bit, just to walk around and relax, and get away from her worrying husband.“But we’d never tell him that would we Asha,” she cooed rocking the baby girl lightly.
Relationships: Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Within The Shadows [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330370
Kudos: 39





	There's No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry! Realized I uploaded the fic to my tumblr but not here, once again I apologize very, very much!

Malon looked out across the open field cradling a baby in her arms. The baby was awake and smiling, happy as could be looking around at everything with confusion. Malon had wanted to get off the ranch for a little bit, just to walk around and relax, and get away from her worrying husband.  
“But we’d never tell him that would we Asha,” she cooed rocking the baby girl lightly.  
She gurgled and giggled clapping her chubby hands weakly.  
Yes, truly Malon had never been happier, though she knew in the back of her mind the time was coming and Link would have to soon depart...she wasn’t ready, but once more, she could never tell him that. He had to trust that she would be okay, or else he would never leave. And Malon was not selfish enough to keep him here, at least not yet.  
She closed her eyes for a second inhaling the fresh scent of the pasture, only for a loud screech to cause her to jolt and nearly scream.  
Her eyes snapped open.  
There was a monster now in front of her.  
She clutched Asha tightly to her chest and turned trying to protect the baby as it’s sword raised up to deliver the killing blow.  
But before she felt any pain there was a loud thunk and the monster cried out, falling to the ground dead. Malon looked back worried at first but upon seeing the arrow she recognized it and relaxed.  
“Thank you Noble,” she said smiling as she located the dark sitting up in the tree near the entrance to the ranch.  
He climbed down smiling and came over to her smiling, “Well, I can’t exactly let you or Miss Asha get hurt.”  
She nodded smiling, “While I do thank you for that you realize Savage is probably running around searching for you right? How long have you been out here?”  
“Since this morning,” he shrugged, brushing part of his hair back as they started back towards the ranch.  
The young dark had certainly changed over the past year, having discovered ways to help himself along with help from the others, he was actually doing great. Even had changed his appearance, now less stiff and pretentious, freer and more outgoing. Malon had to admit she quite liked it, even though it was obvious he was starting to drive Savage insane.  
Speaking of the man, when they arrived back at the house he stormed out and seeing Noble rushed over frantically, “Where have you been?! I was so worried-,”  
“Don’t worry about it Savage, I’m fine,” he sighed brushing past the man and walking into the house not tripping or stumbling over anything.  
“Noble-,”  
“Just let him go Savage,” Malon said gently placing a hand on the man’s shoulder, “I know it’s hard, but you have to let him blossom on his own...”  
“But I just-I can’t...what if he gets hurt again, what if-,”  
“Then he will heal and he will learn, just as he has. But he can’t if you never let him go.”  
Savage sighed and nodded sadly, “Yes...you’re right...”  
“Now come along, you have to get ready to go get the others,” Malon smiled leading him in.  
…  
“Must you leave so soon?” Zelda asked sadly looking over Sky as he was packing his back.  
“It’s been a year-,” he said gently going over and hugging her.  
She sighed, “That’s not long enough Link.”  
“Just take care of the kingdom okay, I’ll be back, I promise,” he smiled, “And take care of the little rascal to.”  
“She’s difficult because she inherited her father’s stubbornness you know,” she teased and he rolled his eyes going back to packing.  
Zelda came over and tied the sail cloth around his shoulders, letting it rest as a cloak, “Be safe...please,” she begged.  
“I will,” he nodded giving her one last hug and kiss, before slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking over to the crib to see the sleeping baby girl. “Goodbye my little Marigold, you behave for your mother,” he whispered kissing his fingers and placing them on her tiny cheek.  
…  
“You ready to head back?” Four asked smiling at Shadow, the two of them having stuck together as they traveled preforming various good deeds and gathering many magical items.  
“Yeah,” he nodded but not really wanting to see some of them again.  
“Just relax Shadow, it’ll be okay.”  
He shrugged and grabbed Four pulling him through the dark world.  
…  
“Do you really gotta go?” Colin asked looking up at Twilight sadly.  
“Yeah bud...I do, but I’ll be back before you know it,” the man nodded.  
Colin huffed, “That’s what you said last time and you took forever slow poke.”  
“Well I mean it this time,” he laughed rolling his eyes and ruffling the younger’s hair. Colin crossed his arms and huffed only for Twilight to poke him, “Come on, smile...”  
The younger struggled for a second or two before he allowed a grin to take over his face and he hugged the man.  
Twilight soon pulled away and grabbed his things waving goodbye as he retreated into the forest to where he and Savage had agreed to meet.  
“Hey Twi,” the man greeted already waiting there. He looked worn out.  
“You alright?” he asked concerned, “Something with uhhh....you know who?”  
“No, no,” Savage shook his head, “Just Noble...being very well...Noble.”  
“Ah, I get that, we gonna go get Wild?”  
“Nope,”  
“Then who-? Oh wow...he really is stubborn...”  
Savage nodded exhaustedly, “He’d been talking about it for months, of course Malon and Time agreed.”  
“Well, if he thinks he’s ready let him go,” Twilight shrugged.  
“How do you do it?”  
He looked at Savage confused, “Do what?”  
“Not worry about him?”  
“Oh, well one) he’s wild, he does what he wants when he wants and nothing I do or say will stop him if he’s determined and two) I trust him.”  
Savage nodded but still looked worried.  
Twilight smiled, “Come on the sooner we get back the sooner you get to mother him.”  
…  
Warriors sighed looking down at the to graves before him. He had already said good bye to everyone else before sneaking off to come here and just sit for a while. It was silent, peaceful.  
He brushed his hand over the stone sorrowfully. His parents names having dummed in the stone over time.  
“I miss you...both of you...” he whispered before standing up and laying two flowers in front of the headstones. He cleared his throat and wiped his eyes, the tears remaining unfallen as he walked away.  
He continued silently to the meeting place he had agreed to with the others, lost in thought. He would have to face Conqueror once more...and this time, he would win. He had too. He knew, as he was sure the dark did, he was the only one who had never truly won. Never truly succeeded. Always had been overwhelmed, but no more.  
He could stand with the others.  
This time, he would win.  
…  
“Aryll.....you gotta let go,” Wind chuckled as he hugged her, the little girl refusing to release him.  
“But when will I get to see you and Tempest again?” She asked sadly releasing him before latching on to the dark.  
“I’m sure it’ll be before you know it,” Wind chuckled ruffling her hair. She huffed and tried to duck away only for Tempest to hold her and not let her escape.  
“No fair!” She exclaimed.  
“We’ll miss you little whirlwind,” Tempest chuckled.  
“You behave for Granny,” Wind added and she nodded giggling,  
“You’re the one who doesn’t behave.”  
Wind rolled his eyes but didn’t deny it. Aryll pulled away from Tempest and backed away sadly waving goodbye as Wind grabbed his bag and turned to leave with Tempest.  
“Where’s Invicta?” he asked looking around not seeing the Titan, “He really send you on your own?”  
“Yeah, he said something about needing to take care of a couple things, he’ll meet us at the ranch.”  
“Ah, you look good by the way, much stronger than when we first met,” Wind teased.  
“Oh shut up-,”  
“No really! You look like you can at least stand up during a slight breeze now,” he continued  
“Don’t make me smite you.”  
…  
Legend silently packed his bags, there was no one he needed to talk to after all. As he swung his bag over his shoulder, he couldn’t help but be ready to go see the others, he missed them, even Warriors.  
The man walked out of his house closing the door gently and locking it.  
“Need some help love?”  
He jumped turning to the shadows and seeing Invicta there. “Why are you here?”  
“Someone has to take you back, and I’m fairly certain that Acidic is currently occupied.”  
“How would you know?” he asked raising an eyebrow.  
“I keep tabs on them all darling now come along, tardiness is most unfashionable.”  
Legend rolled his eyes, he would never get used to Invicta.  
…  
Wild laughed happily as he sat up from the large mud puddle he had fallen into after falling off of his current horse Buttercup.  
“You are absolutely disgusting,” A familiar voice sneered behind.  
“Noble!” he jumped up and turned to greet the other. He came over but before he could hug him, a shield popped up in between them.  
“Don’t touch me you heathen.”  
Wild rolled his eyes, “Oh come one, isn’t mud good for the skin or something?”  
“No it’s filthy and disgusting,”  
“Suit yourself,” he shrugged pretending to back off.  
Noble lowered his shield only to be tackled.  
“YOU’RE DISGUSTING!!”  
All that could be heard for miles was Wild’s cackles and Noble’s shrieking.  
…  
Callous looked up as the door to his room opened. His eyes now a light brown and skin having a much tanner color from the time spent out in the sun as he had been forced to help on the ranch.  
“Alright Callous, they’re here,” Time said guiding him out of the room.  
He smiled and nodded a little nervous, “Please Time....call me Hyrule, I don’t want to think about all of that anymore...it-it just wasn’t me...”  
“Yes of course Hyrule, though it will take some getting used to,” he nodded smiling back and leading him to the front lawn where everyone was laughing and greeting each other, talking about what they had done and their families.  
Shadow paused what he was saying as soon as he saw Hyrule and his expression dropped, anger simmering. Four noticed and turned to see what made him pause, upon seeing Hyrule he also glared.  
He hid behind Time seeing their glares and Time sighed before clearing his throat getting the attention of those who were there, “Everyone, this is Hyrule, he’s going to be joining us.”  
The heroes had never been quieter as they starred at the ‘newcomer’ who shifted uncomfortably under their gazes.  
“I-I do apologize for things I did...I really-it wasn’t me,” he said still looking down, shoulders hunched.  
“You seriously can’t be buying that Time,” Shadow snapped, “He’s clearly playing you!”  
“Who has he been living with for the past year Shadow?” Time responded coolly, not affected by his outburst. “If I have trusted him around my own wife, I think I can trust him around you all. Besides, change is possible. Look at yourself.”  
Shadow huffed and turned away.  
“I’ll prove it to you Shadow-really,” Hyrule insisted, “Even if it takes me forever, I really am sorry-you know what it’s like to be blinded by darkness don’t you?”  
Shadow didn’t respond.  
The heroes all sighed as the tension released a little.  
“Where’s Wild and Noble?” Savage asked looking around noticing they still weren’t back.  
“Just give them a few more minutes Savage-they'll be back soon-,”  
Just as the words escaped time a pair of wrestling teens fell out of the shadows and continued fighting...or rather one was fighting and the other was trying to get away.  
“I’M SORRY!!”  
“NO YOU’RE NOT!!”  
Both were a muddy and filthy mess. Wild nearly broke free and to yelp as Noble latched back on.  
“Should we-?” Warriors asked concerned.  
Savage and Twilight shook their heads. “Wild did it to himself,” the latter sighed.  
Savage nodded, “Yeah...he uhhh, he hates getting dirty.....”  
“You don’t say....” Warriors commented.  
Hours later once the excitement had died down and they were all sitting in the living room or kitchen, Noble now in clean clothes and holding Asha cooing and playing with her as the others talked and discussed their departure.  
Hyrule sat in the corner silently trying to avoid the glares Shadow consistently flung his way.  
Wild came over and handed Noble a cup of tea, “I’m sorry....”  
“Hmph,” he responded but accepeted the cup.  
“Do we not wish to wait for Acidic and Ravio?” Legend asked as he and the others discussed.  
Invicta responded quickly, “We will lose valuable time in waiting for the two of them.”  
“Is it really that important-?”  
“Do you not understand that every day we waste here, Conqueror and Stygian become stronger? Not to mention the fact that Eternal will soon reform,” Invicta hissed.  
“You don’t know that-,” Warriors sighed.  
“I’ve dusted him enough times to know.” Invicta replied carelessly examining his nails.  
Savage winced remembering those times.  
“Still, we they know when we were to meet again, we should give them at least a little bit-,” Wind added.  
“They get three days-,”  
“Four.” Time snapped instantly.  
“Fine. But after that we leave with or without them.” Invicta rolled his eyes standing to leave.  
“You let your temper get the best of you Invicta,” Virtue said sitting on a stool. Everyone jumped having not heard him appear.  
“Shut up old man.”  
“What you call age, I call wisdom.”  
“Wisdom? Please. You're just as arrogant as I am, don’t try to hide it.” Invicta hissed before leaving, Tempest sparring Virtue a look before following him.  
Asha whimpered and started crying at all of the angry tones. Noble quickly stood up and rocked her gently leaving. Virtue stood to follow him wishing to talk.  
Noble went out onto the porch and sat down in a small swing chair singing to Asha to calm her down and rock her to sleep.  
“You do well with small children,” Virtue commented smiling at him.  
Noble ignored him.  
He sighed, “You are upset with me as well?”  
“Clearly.”  
“What did I do?” he asked confused.  
“What did you do? Well you tell me. I follow your directions through the wilderness for days on end, risking my life and capture by the trues, free you, get blinded and tortured for days, am used as bait against Savage, am still suffering from blindness, forced to adjust my life and the first thing you do upon being near me again is worry about Eternal and Shadow. Going so far as to heal one of them, but I believe you would have healed both had Eternal still been there. So, I’ll ask the better question, what didn’t you do?” he finished.  
Virtue stood there silently, bewildered by his deadpanned and emotionless outburst.  
“Don’t talk to me.” Noble concluded going back inside and passing Asha to Malon before disappearing into the shadows. Virtue turned to talk to Malon but the woman was gone before he could even open his mouth.  
…  
“This is it?” Ravio asked looking around the demolished town. The area was completely void of plant life and or really anything alive. The ground was blackened, burned, though not by a fire.  
“Yes...” Acidic said nodding and looking around.  
“What happened here?” he whispered concerned walking around and about to touch the stone but Acidic grabbed his wrist and shook his head.  
“Me.”  
Ravio looked at him in shock before it clicked and he realized. “Oh...this was where it happened?”  
“Yes....this was my home...long ago....”


End file.
